It is known that in the painting sector in general and in particular for spray painting, the paint is mixed with a carrier fluid commonly consisting of compressed air but also modified nitrogen-rich air, and that the drying times for the coats of paint applied are often excessively long partly due to the humidity present in the fluid used as the carrier and/or in the painting environment and absorbed by the carrier fluid and by the components to be painted.
The level of humidity is also increased by the expansion of the fluid, when the distance between the pressurised source and the user device is particularly long, for example more than one metre.
To reduce drying times at present the use of both hot dried air and further measures such as the use of volatile solvents are required.
In particular, the length of the paint drying time is a problem felt in water-based painting systems, increasingly used due to their low environmental impact and greater safety, but which at the same time use water as a solvent, necessitating longer drying times.
This disadvantage is particularly felt where the distance between the apparatus which produces the carrier fluid and the point of use is great, the consequence being that any heating of the fluid at the source is lost and does not provide effects useful for its use.